Other Paths
by Dalinya
Summary: A small quick look into the forgotten past of one of the Troopers' one-shot


This is my **very** first step into the world of fanfiction (though I have been reading it for years) so please forgive my poor writing & grammar 'skills', as I don't know what possessed me to have the gall to write this & I fear what little self-esteem I have will be crushed by torrents of flames. But have no fear, for this is only a simple one-shot. Hopefully, not even I can screw that up.

Other Paths

By Dianisis

"Let me see if I understand you correctly; you're trying to tell me my son can talk to animals now?" Genichirou said in clear disbelief. He looked like he didn't know weather to argue the unscientific observation for his son's unique hobby, or laugh in the old woman's face. He eventually decided on the latter, and began a long and lengthily discussion on how incomprehensible such things like 'magic' were. The old woman in turn asked if his science could explain why humans could harness their spiritual energy to heal others. And so the debate began, neither parties willing to back down until they got their point across.

Eight-year-old Touma-chan was oblivious to the argument going on behind him as he watched a butterfly float gracefully on the soft wind to land safely upon a flower. Kneeling down he watched it with rapt attention, amazed as it went about collecting the pollen. The butterfly wasn't afraid of him, and just fluttered its wings every now and then to keep its balance on the flower. After taking its fill on that flower, the butterfly moved on to the next.

Touma moved back to give it more room. He was sad to see it leave, something everyone else seemed to do when it came to him, but he chose not to dwell on it. It would only make him sadder.

"I wish _I_ had a friend," he whispered longingly, watching as the butterfly was soon joined by several others, many of different shapes, colors, and sizes. But only the gentle wind heard his soft plea. He stilled, a hand going to his check, starry eyes wide in surprise. He could have sworn he felt a soft caress on his check just now, but when he looked around there was no one nearby.

"Its just wishful thinking Touma," he said depreciatively to himself. "You know Mom's not here, and that she's in...in..." He flushed in sudden shame. _Gods, I can't even remember where she is this week._

Touma had always tried to keep in touch with his mother, no matter where she went. On any given day he could both tell you where she was exactly, and where she planed on going next. But ever since the neighbor's dog started talking to him in an effort to cheer him up, everyone had started to treat him differently and his attention was drawn elsewhere.

The other kids laughed and made fun of him more then usual, calling him mean names like 'freak' and 'mutant'. He didn't show it, but their words hurt him...deeply. Touma wasn't the sort to cry, but there had been times when all he wanted to do was curl up in a little ball and cry forever because of his loneliness. Though others had always considered him odd because of his naturally bright blue hair and amazing intellect, this new bought of alienation from what should have been his peers was too much for the kindhearted boy.

Subsequently he had locked himself away in his room and buried his nose in whatever book he could find, hoping to chase away his loneliness.

Blinking he looked up into the tree as a tiny sparrow landed on one of the branches closest to the ground. Why do you look so sad, Prince of Heavens? she asked cocking her small head at him.

Sighing, "Because no one wants to be my friend and I'm lonely."

She chirped happily, flapping her small wings excitedly. No worries! No worries! she cried, almost bouncing with excitement. I'll be your friend! We can have lots of fun together. You'll see! She turned in preparation to fly away. Come on, come on! If we fly fast enough we can reach the Fairy Tree in time to see the show!

Touma couldn't help but smile in the face of the small bird's excitement. His face then fell as he said, "I wish I could, I really do, but I can't fly like you can. I'm stuck here on the ground and have no wings to make me fly."

The bird looked aghast. Can't fly? she whispered flapping her wings in distress. Your wings, they're broke?

Shaking his head at her misunderstanding, he started to explain when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, nearly scaring ten years out of his life. Looking up he found himself looking into his father's disapproving eyes.

"Touma," he said with a long-suffering sigh, disgust plain in his voice, "I already told you to stop pretending to talk to animals. What part of that didn't you understand?"

"But--"

"No buts!" he snapped, though a bit more sharply then he originally intended. Touma instantly clamped his mouth shut, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't interrupt. "I will not have my only son acting in such a childish manner. I will not," he repeated forcefully, trying to drive the point home to his rebellious son. "Now, you will promise me, right this instant, on your great-grandmother Tai Pai's grave that you will never, ever, engage in this immature game again... Do I make myself clear, young man?" he demanded forcefully.

The small boy nodded numbly, biting his lip so hard he could taste blood in his mouth. As he followed his father to the car, Touma could feel a small piece of him slowly wither away and die.

For a brief moment, he wished he could follow it...even if it were to the very pits of Hell.

......................................................................................................................

The old woman shook her gray head disapprovingly as the man and his young son got into their car and drove away. Unlike the boy's skeptical and rude father, she knew the boy had great potential. "If allowed proper training, he could become a very powerful fighter," she murmured to herself. But it wasn't to be. Genichirou was a stubborn old fool who was set in his ways and comfortable with his science, and would not allow his son to see anything differently.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, wondering how a man who claimed to be so smart, could be so dumb. Her eyes then snapped open, distress within their gray depths. She could sense it, all around her, a feeling of loss and sadness, of loneliness and defeat.

"Merciful Goddess, no," she whispered in horror. The boy, something had happened to the boy's power, it was no longer vibrating through the air like before and was now just a muted throb. She stretched out with her senses, trying to uncover the mystery...and could sense his despair. Apparently the father had done or said something to distress the boy so much he cut off the flow of his power--completely.

Bowing her head, "May the winds protect you, Little One." She stared off into the distance, watching as the dust settled from the dirt kicked up by the car. "You will need her guiding touch to protect you until you have found what it is you lost here today."

Owari

There, see? Not too bad I hope............Did anyone actually read this crap?? Hmm... Anyway, I thank you for all those who did. Oh, and there's no real hurry to flame me, honest, but you are free to do so if you like.

Ja ne


End file.
